


Little Things (Still Falling For You)

by MakeMeFamous



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 20:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10727031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakeMeFamous/pseuds/MakeMeFamous
Summary: On the happiest day of her life, Alex looks back on her life and the moments that led her where she is now. Where they are.





	Little Things (Still Falling For You)

**Author's Note:**

> A quick little thing I needed to get out of my head, and writing it seemed like the way to go. I haven't written anything in a while, so hopefully it's okay. All the mistakes are mine.
> 
> Also, a DISCLAIMER: romantic Kalex ahead, you have been warned. :)

Looking back now, Alex found that it was in all the little things that the seemingly endless love Kara had for her _really_ shone through. There were the constant “I love you’s”, of course, and the way Kara still sometimes blushed the tiniest bit when she heard those three words from Alex, regardless of the fact that she probably said them twenty times a day now – even more on the days she felt especially mushy. But there was also so much more, aside from the obvious; things she had never really paid all that much attention to until now. Little moments in passing that never did seem like anything out of the ordinary and yet, paradoxically, they were the moments she treasured most in her life.

It was in the curious glances and shy smiles from the very moment they had first laid eyes on each other the day Superman had dropped Kara off to live with the Danvers’. It was in the brief touches on the days that followed, the slightest brushes of forearms or fingers, that sent jolts of electricity running through Alex’s body and left searing heat in their wake. It was in the indescribable feeling she got, knowing she was the first person on Earth Kara let hug her for longer than what was considered polite. It was in the way their bodies just seemed to meld together perfectly, and in the way Kara’s arms felt wrapped around her. Gentle at first, like the softest feather, but with more enthusiasm as the days turned into weeks and she got a better grasp on her strength. It was in the way Kara’s smile somehow seemed to brighten whenever Alex entered the room, and in that special twinkle in her eyes that was always there when their eyes met. It was in the way their hands seemed to naturally gravitate towards one another whenever they were together (which was _all_ the time), in the way their fingers intertwined without a thought, and how they, too, fit together almost as if they had always been meant to join and never let go. It was in the way they never ran out of things to talk about, in the way Kara could listen to her for what seemed like hours on end, and most importantly, in the way she actually cared about whatever Alex had to say.

It was in how Kara barely ever slept in her own bed anymore, and even when she did, she was never alone. It was in the sleepy cuddles, with Kara’s arm slung lazily over Alex, her hand either finding its counterpart, or mapping star charts on Alex’s body, wherever she could reach. It was in Kara’s dreamy sighs and glances during the nights they spent stargazing on their roof, where they ended up gazing at each other more than they did the stars. It was in the mirth that practically radiated from Kara the first time they flew together during one of those nights, in the way her eyes sparkled and how she held Alex, gentle yet firm, with barely any space between them as they rose higher and higher. It was in the giggle Kara let out at the terrified expression on Alex’s face after she mistakenly looked down and saw nothing but tiny specks of light almost drowned in darkness, and in the way Kara’s hold tightened ever so slightly as they soared over forests and lakes alike until the sun came up. It was in how Kara seemed momentarily out of breath when they landed on the beach near their house, even though there was no way she could actually be physically exhausted, and in the way her hand trembled as she brushed a lock of hair from Alex’s face, her other hand still holding Alex tightly.

It was in the way Kara’s gaze made her feel like the only person in the world as they stood under the moonlight, after having ditched their respective prom dates and fled outside, hands firmly clasped and giggling like maniacs. It was in the way Kara froze for the briefest moments the first time Alex shyly kissed her, during that same night, and in the almost desperate way Kara kissed her back; enthusiasm filling in for whatever skills she lacked – not that Alex was any more experienced. It was in the way Kara’s hands circled Alex’s hips, pulling the two of them as close as they could physically be, and in the way her tongue tentatively swiped at Alex’s lower lip. It was in every kiss after that, whether long and passionate, or short and unexpected. It was in how Kara couldn’t stop blushing afterwards, and how she couldn’t seem be able to keep herself on the ground either. It was in how infinitely tender Kara was the first time they made love, in the ways her fingers explored every inch of Alex’s body, her lips never far behind. It was in the way Kara held her gently when Alex finally fell over the edge, and in the sweet nothings she kept whispering in her ear all the while her fingers worked their magic to lengthen Alex’s high. It was in how the first time she ever heard Kara curse, was with Alex’s head between her legs, in the possessive way Kara’s other hand gripped Alex’s hair as hard as she dared, in the breathless gasps and moans that followed and in the blazing kiss that she was drawn in after Kara’s breathing had returned to normal. It was in the odd rose petal she could still find under their bed from their first Valentine’s Day, a day where Kara had used every trick in the book, and then some. It was in the way Kara’s breath hitched the first time Alex told Kara she loved her, and in the way her heart almost stopped when Kara said it back to her.

It was in the way Kara’s hand felt in hers when they told their friends they were in love, when they told Eliza. It was in the way she held Alex and wiped away her tears after Eliza stormed out of their apartment, the slam of the door like a gunshot. And it was in the way Kara kept Alex sane for the weeks that followed, leading up to the day when Eliza returned with apologies, and a promise to be there for the both of them. It was in the water bottles Alex found on their kitchen table after her morning runs, and in the snacks that appeared in her pack whenever she had a busy morning and didn’t have time for breakfast. It was in the post-it notes they came with, filled with hearts of various shapes and sizes, among other doodles and the odd declarations of Kara’s eternal love.

It was in the unabashed happiness on Kara’s face the day Alex was finally before her on one knee, a ring box in her right hand and eyes filled with love and hope. It was in the single most important three letter word Kara had ever uttered that followed, and in the way Kara couldn’t stop smiling for weeks afterwards, showing the ring to anyone with a functioning pair of eyeballs. It was in the new way Kara looked at her after the proposal, like she was the luckiest person in the world. And finally, it was in Kara’s eyes and the happy tears streaming down her face, as they faced each other in their white dresses right now, in front of their family and friends, with Alex trying to remember all of these things that she wanted Kara to know, wanted everyone to know.

And after what felt like hours of only her speaking, with a few defiant tears of her own glistening on her cheeks, Alex found herself wondering if this was how it was supposed to be. If this was how everyone felt, how Kara felt. She hoped that Kara had a list of her own, a list of all the little ways Alex showed her love in turn, as long and detailed as her own. And when Kara finally found her voice, Alex realized that she did indeed, and that if she thought that she couldn’t be any more in love with Kara, she was wrong. That was the only thing she would happily be wrong about, time and time again.


End file.
